


Soap Mazov and Passing Checks

by DontLookAtMePls



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game)
Genre: its just a brief discussion in harrys mind. but you can hover over it !! with your mouse!!, testing out some junk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontLookAtMePls/pseuds/DontLookAtMePls
Summary: A brief dialogue in the mind of an addled man. This is mostly a test, or maybe a tool for other writers to experience using HTML in this specific way.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Soap Mazov and Passing Checks

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for poking at this! This test is best read on a laptop or desktop, as mobile (or at least iOS) doesn't accommodate for hovering over a link.
> 
> I recommend *not* clicking the links, and only hovering over them. If you want to click them, that's just fine, but it returns you to the AO3 homepage.
> 
> I'm considering making a DE skin to apply to works, but that might be a bit much. I'm a busy man.

**YOU** \- So what are we doing here?

 **LOGIC** \- You'll need some help here, that's for sure.

 **INTERFACING** [[Medium: Success]](/) \- You're lucky I know how to handle things.

 **CONCEPTUALIZATION** [[Challenging: Success]](/) \- Leave him be, and stuff that pride. It's not only you directing things. 

**YOU** \- Directing things? What is this banter? 

**CONCEPTUALIZATION** \- Sometimes it's less about knowing and more about *generating*. 

**INTERFACING** \- Easy for you to say. 

[1\. - [Conceptualization: Challenging] Attempt to generate.](/)  
2\. - I'm fine for now, I've got detective work to do. [Discard thought.]

 **CONCEPTUALIZATION** [[Challenging: Success]](/) \- You feel as if there's something... Engaging going on in between the lines here. The thought of not knowing the specificity of it doesn't frighten you. Is this imagining?

 **CONCEPTUALIZATION** \- Building something out of nothing.

 **PHYSICAL INSTRUMENT** [[Trivial: Success]](/) \- Feels *godly*.

 **AUTHORITY** \- Don't distract him.

 **INTERFACING** \- Well? Can we move along? I have an agenda, you know.

 **YOU** \- Alright, go ahead.

 **INTERFACING** \- Thanks. Alrighty, it's not too hard to do. It's just a matter of knowing what's affecting us when you're deciding something, or attempting a task.

 **YOU** \- I think I understand.

 **INTERFACING** \- So, what's a decision you want to make?

1\. - I want to think of a moneymaking scheme involving only bottles and trash bags.  
2\. - I want to decide between internalizing nuanced history or racist stereotypes.  
3\. - I want to carve a bust of Kras Mazov in a bar of soap.  
4\. - On second thought, this isn't my forte. I don't really want to make any decision.

 **YOU** \- I want to carve a bust of Kras Mazov in a bar of soap.

 **INTERFACING** \- Right... Okay. Well, go fetch your soap then.

 **YOU** \- You are holding the bar of soap that once sat beside your mirror. It has a few beard hairs molded into it.

 **INTERFACING** \- Oh, you might need a knife. 

**HALF-LIGHT** \- A *butterknife*.

[1\. - [Savoir Faire: Godly] Nah, I got this.](/)  
2\. - Where even is a knife?

 **SAVOIR FAIRE** [[Godly: Failure]](/) \- Just a little bit of, uh, this... And that, and, oh. Yes, that's his nose now. Maybe if you spit on it a bit?

 **YOU** \- You crush the bar of soap like a wild boar tromping on freshly tilled soil. The bar is hardly malleable, and clumps of it come off in your palms. Scraping at the material with your short fingernails does nothing but cause discomfort.

 **SAVOIR FAIRE** \- We can fix this.

 **INTERFACING** \- It doesn't matter. That's not the point.

 **DRAMA** [[Medium: Failure]](/) \- It doesn't matter?! We gave it our all!

 **INTERFACING** \- Don't listen to them. It's *fine*. It looks... great.

 **YOU** \- You look at Comrade Mazov in your hands. He looks horrible.

**-1 MORALE**

**EMPATHY** \- He would forgive you. 

**INTERFACING** \- Especially when you learn this. Take a look: If you use the (a href="/") method of linking in your HTML, you can add a style called "title". 

Include that title like this: (a href="/" title="Title goes here.") Just replace the parenthesis with carrot brackets. And of course, close brackets with (/a). 

**YOU** \- Huh-reff? Eich-tee... What? I'm totally not following. 

**VISUAL CALCULUS** \- I am. I am *loving* it. 

[1\. - [Interfacing: Challenging] Maybe I'm following a little bit...](/)  
2\. [Discard thought.]

 **INTERFACING** [[Challenging: Success]](/) \- Identify what is affecting us, and that's what goes in your title. 

**YOU** \- Something like... Not having a knife? 

**Gained experience: +5**

**INTERFACING** \- Exactly. 


End file.
